Rainy Day Man
by Princess of Destruction
Summary: Duo and Trowa are left alone in the safe house while the others are out on a mission. Will Duo take advantage of the situation to tell Trowa how he feels... or will Trowa be the first to admit his feelings?
1. Rainy Day Man

Rainy Day Man 

By: Jade Mathews

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam guys unfortunately, but maybe someday I will, in my attempt to… TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! *does the whole Pinky and the Brain thing* Sorry, that idea isn't mine either. BUT, the idea for the story is mine. Sorry to say, the title isn't really mine either. It belongs to a song for Sailor Moon. And no, this isn't a songfic either.

**Pairing:** 3x2, Duo's P.O.V. 

**Rating:** originally it would be NC-17, but since that doesn't exist anymore here on ff.net, it's been changed to R. You've been warned. 

WARNING: YAOI!! IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH MALE/MALE SEX AND FIND THAT KIND OF THING OFFENSIVE, PLEASE DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER!!

This fic is dedicated to Blindy, in hopes to bring some joy into her life. Enjoy brother dude!! (Yes, that's right, I called her my brother… it's a thing between us, so don't try to understand. ^_^ )

~*~

It had been a normal stormy night, the power was out, lightning was casting everything in its bright glow, and thunder was causing the windows to rattle in its wake. Everything was peachy keen and I would have been fine with just sitting on the couch watching the spectacular lightning show except for the fact that I was sitting in the living room of Quatre's mansion-type safe house!!! I mean, c'mon people, this is one of Quatre's mansions!! There are always things to do… but that's when there's actually electricity. 

I sighed. The boredom was really starting to get to me. Even re-braiding my hair over and over and over and over again was starting to get rather tedious. I would have gone to bother Wufei, or Heero, or even Quatre, but all three of them were gone on a mission. Weird combination, but hey, who knows what they were needed to do. 

Another sigh had escaped. Dammit!! I yelled it out loud in my mind as I stretched. 

"Duo?" 

Okay, obviously I hadn't just yelled it in my mind, because Trowa wouldn't have bothered to say anything to me otherwise. He was off playing the piano a couple rooms away from where I was currently lounging. I guess I must have startled him to make him stop playing. 

"Keep playing!" That was all it took and he started to play the somber music from moments ago. I don't know what he was playing, but it went along perfect with oh so lovely weather we were having. Note the hint of sarcasm there. Heh. This was Hell. I mean, usually I would have been bothering people, but there was no one to bother!! I would have gone to talk to Trowa, but I don't know. There's just something about him that makes me want to NOT bother him. Pretty out of character, don't ya think? Well, I guess I could admit this to someone… I've got this thing for Trowa. Well, I've got things for the others too. But for each of them, it's something different. I fell for each of them a while ago. It mostly had to do with the moods I had been in, but that's a different story, and I'm head over heels for all of them now. 

Anyway, we'll start with Heero. He was your perfect tall, dark, and handsome, knight in shining armor, type person. Well, that's how I see him anyway. He might be mean to me constantly, but I see it as a challenge. And I never back down from a challenge. I've gotten a smile out of him, and he's cracked a joke or two, and now I want to see him do it more… that's why I constantly pick on him. And then there's Wufei. He's kinda the same. Dark, mysterious, his soul screams out that he's in dire need of a companion, but I think I'm the only other person, besides himself, that notices it. I wouldn't mind getting with him, but it's hard to tell whether he swings that way or not. I think he does, but I've never actually asked. Once again, just slightly out of character considering who I am. That seems to be a trend with them all. They seem to make me do things I don't normally do, and they don't even know they do it. 

I don't know when it happened, but I ended up on the floor, using my braid as a pillow, as I stared up at the ceiling, watching it come to life as the lightning continued to flash every few seconds. It was cool feeling the thunder rumble through my body as I lay there. Oh, anyway, back to what I was saying. Quatre. Sweet, innocent Quatre. I just want to lay him down and give him a good, long, hard fu— uh, hehe, yeah. Let's just say I want to make him not so innocent. A smirk found its way to my lips at the thought of that. He's a great cook and I love to embarrass the crap out of him. He's so cute when his creamy complexion reddens with embarrassment. And the blush doesn't just stay secluded to his face. No, it travels down his neck and under his shirt… I think I'm jealous. I wouldn't mind stripping Quatre down and seeing where exactly his blush continues to. Hey, that's another thing, with Quatre, I want to be the one making him scream my name in ecstasy as I pound his brains into complete mush… but with the others, I want to submit, and let them all take care of me, and make me scream their names out as my body is overwhelmed with pure pleasure.

Oh shit… I wiggle my hips a little bit and return to sitting on the couch. Thinking of them has gone straight to my crotch. Lovely. Resting my elbows on my knees and burying my face in my hands I take in a deep breath and try to calm my raging hormones. 

"Hey Duo, could you come here for a minute?" 

Yeah, I wouldn't mind coming… oh shit… so much for getting rid of Mr. Happy down there. 

"Sure thing." Standing up, I readjust myself, and then walk to the foyer where Trowa called me. Yes, that's right, our safe house has a foyer!! Oh well, it's dark, so hopefully he won't see anything. 

Lightning flashes and I see Trowa leaning against the wall beside the stairs. He looks so mysterious. I wonder if he knows that he's a sexual being… his body screams out SEX and I think I'm the only one getting the message. Shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts, I stand a few feet away from him with my hands in the pockets of my black jeans. "What's up?" Besides me, I add silently.

He stood there like a statue, not even looking at me. He seemed to have a new obsession with his feet, cuz that's what he was staring at. 

"Trowa? You okay?" I took a few steps forward and bent over just slightly, trying to make contact. "Hey buddy, what's…up?" Trowa had finally decided to make eye contact, and as lightning flashed, what I saw in his eyes scared me. I straightened and gazed at him questioningly. I saw loneliness, a little bit of fear, pure uninhibited need, and something else… lust… maybe even, love? It was hard to say, but it scared me shitless… and made me even hornier than earlier. Damn… I was in trouble. 

"Duo…" That seemed to be all he was able to say… but the way he said it. He whispered it softly, I was barely able to hear him, but my name as it rolled of his tongue, past his slender lips… I think he was feeling the same way I was… it was wholesome need, and it looked like the testosterone was taking control as he stepped closer to me. I stepped back. 

"Uh Trowa… what's going on?" He continued treading towards me, like a panther stalking its prey. It's dinnertime, guess who the main course is. Me… I swallow hard when I hit the wall that seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"Duo…"

"Stop saying just my name!! Especially if you're gonna say it like that!!" I was cornered, flush up against the wall, my hands searching for some sort of escape route, and Trowa stood a few measly inches away from me. 

Silence, except for the sound of thunder in the background… is the storm getting stronger? 

My comrade was staring at me, as if he were having an inner struggle… testosterone and other uncontrollable hormones versus his conscious. Who will be the victor, tune in next week! Ha! Yeah right, this was happening now. 

"Trowa…?" My voice sounded so soft and distant… it didn't sound like me who spoke his name. Well, the fight was over, his hormones won… Trowa closed the few inches between us and pressed his soft lips against mine. Oh my God! I had no idea they would actually be this soft. Only in my dreams… but my dreams never came close to feeling this good. 

I never meant for it to happen, but I melted into the soft, sweet, warm kiss. My hands slowly feeling their way up Trowa's arms and finding their way to rest on his shoulders. There was no way Heaven could feel this good… it must have been a sin. 

Trowa pulled away, his eyes clouded over with even more lust and passion than just moments ago. How could I see so well, considering the lights were out… this was the first time I noticed the soft orange glow of candles… Trowa had lit candles to we could see where we were going, cuz knowing me, I would have broke my leg or something because I would have ran into something. Whenever he thought of the smart thing to do, it always seemed it would be linked to me some how. 

Now it was my turn to only be able to speak one-word sentences. "Trowa…" My voice was thick with passion. 

"Duo… I… this is hard to say…" He was hesitant… duh!

"What? You can tell me anything… you know that… right?" He nodded once. "Then… tell me…" I think we were both scared. 

He couldn't seem to form words, so instead, he pressed his lips to mine again and… well, this I wasn't expecting, I suddenly felt Trowa's lean fingers grabbing my aching erection through my jeans. My mouth seemed to drop open and I moaned out loud and that's when I felt Trowa's tongue slide past my lips and join my tongue in my mouth!! My head was spinning. Trowa's tongue was making friends with mine… well, I think I'm using the word "friends" a little too loosely. Our pink muscles seemed to love each other… Trowa's tongue massaged and rubbed my own, and I teased him by trying to escape his reach. He growled and it sounded so real, too… not just the sound that people make while trying to imitate a purr or a growl… this was an actual growl, it almost scared me as much as it turned me on. 

Trowa's arms where wrapped around my waist, he was pulling me away from the wall, actually, more or less just my hips. Our erections rubbed against each other and we both moaned. Suddenly the attack on my lips ceased and I opened my cobalt eyes, which more than likely looked black now, from the passion that was surging through me, it was hard to tell. 

"Do you want this?" Trowa was breathless, not just from the kiss… he was scared of the answer he was going to receive. He opened his heart with this spontaneous, passionate attack, and now he was afraid of rejection. The smile that formed on my lips came straight from the bottom of my heart. 

While he was waiting for rejection, he must not have noticed when my right hand slipped down from his shoulder and unbuttoned his pants. "What do you think?" I slid my hand into Trowa's pants and squeezed his member. His eyes were wide with shock and I continued to smile at him while gently squeezing and massaging his cock. 

He captured my mouth in another heated kiss and I squeezed him again, getting the response that I wanted. His lean hips bucked into my hand and against my arousal as well. We both moaned at the much-needed friction and Trowa pulled my hand from his pants. 

"My room or yours?" He asked, his grip on my wrist still strong as he pulled me up the stairs. 

"It doesn't matter! Just get us there fast!!" I growled. I couldn't stand not having his warm body pressed against mine. 

Out of the choices of either his room, or my room, mine was the closest… it would have been amusing to use the room that was right at the top of the stairs, although I'm quite sure Wufei wouldn't have enjoyed the site of Trowa and myself tangled in his silk sheets. If only…

The next thing I knew I was thrown onto the bed and Trowa was straddling me. He forced himself to slow down, it was obvious, as he leaned in close; his weight supported on his elbows, and softly pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was soft, like the very first one we shared, except this time there was no hesitation… the fear that was there before had vanished. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, letting our tongues battle and dance, and rub against each other, foreshadowing what was soon to come. No pun intended. 

Trowa pulled from the kiss and I groaned in protest. I was enjoying myself. Next thing I know, my hands are being pulled from around Trowa's neck and he's holding them against the bed above my head. 

"Keep your hands there." He ordered and I obeyed. 

It was fascinating, just watching him as he sat up and pulled off his green turtleneck. Oh my God!! I swear I was drooling. I never knew how much that sweater actually hid!! With the sweater on, Trowa looked like you're average lanky teenager. No hips, no muscle, no nothing! But with the sweater removed, who would've guessed that he was a God!! He had muscles galore, in just the right places, and not overly big either. I guess it would just be easier to say that he kept his body in shape and well toned. But still… he looked like a God. 

"Duo, close your mouth." He smiled down at me as he slipped his hands beneath my red shirt and found my nipples. I never did get a chance to close my mouth because I was moaning and my head was thrown back just from Trowa playing with my nipples!! 

"You're really sensitive to touch, Duo. I had no idea." 

"Me neither…" My response came out as a squeak as Trowa leaned forward and latched onto my neck, licking, kissing, and suckling the sensitive flesh just above my pulse. I swear, if he didn't stop teasing, I was gonna cum right then and there in my pants.

Luckily, he seemed to have read my mind and he let go of my neck and my nipples. "Hm… very nice." 

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?" I felt Trowa's slender fingers gently touching my neck. It was tender already and I winced slightly. 

"Sorry Duo."

"Don't be." I smiled up at him as he pulled my shirt off. I heard him gasp just then. He must not have liked what he saw. 

"Oh my God, Duo." Trowa was then lying on top of me, hugging me tightly. 

That kind of scared me. "Trowa, what's wrong?" The next thing I knew I was being pulled off my bed and Trowa was positioning me somewhere. Suddenly there was a small orange glow that lit up the room and I looked towards it. Damn, where the hell was he getting these candles from? "Trowa… what's the matter?" 

My soon to be lover stepped up behind me and held the candle up, casting both of us in its pale glow. "Nothing, Duo. You look absolutely wonderful."

I snorted just then. "Me? Yeah right…" I had doubts about my image. I always had. All teenagers do… and when you come from the streets and are treated like trash, it's hard to believe you can ever look good.

"Duo, I'm serious." Trowa set the candle down on a nearby table and stood behind me once again. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that Trowa…" I turned my head and looked him in the eye. He looked hurt that I didn't believe him. He turned my head so I was looking at the mirror again. 

"You are gorgeous." His soft voice next to my ear sent chills down my spine. 

I watched our reflection. Trowa was just a couple inches taller that myself. I hate being short! I felt Trowa's fingers graze down my arms. In the mirror I could see the slight bulges that were my muscles. Next, his fingers slid across my chest, outlining my pecs. I shivered as his fingers traveled lower and traced my abs. 

"Is this really what you see, Trowa?" He nodded behind me and I realized for the first time ever, that I actually looked… great! 

"Piloting a Gundam, and having to keep healthy is what did this to you Duo." His fingers traveled lower still, and rested on the waistband of my jeans. "Being an assassin is tough, we all know this, but… it keeps your body looking absolutely delicious." The way he said that last part sent chills down my spine.

"Trowa…" I moaned his name and tossed my head back, resting it on his shoulder, as he grazed over my needy erection and slowly started to rub it in all the right ways. When I lifted my head up again, Trowa was kneeling behind me, undoing my pants and pulling them down. My erection was almost free and the cooler air slipping into my boxers made me gasp. "Trowa… if you don't hurry up, I think I'm gonna explode right here, right now." I grasped his hands when they returned to my boxers and I helped him slide them down. My erection sprang free and I heard Trowa gasp from behind me. 

I looked over my shoulder and his gaze was transfixed on my reflection in the mirror. "Trowa… stand up…" He slowly stood up, his gaze still held on the mirror. 

When he stopped moving, I turned around and stepped out of the pool of clothing at my feet. His gaze finally met mine and I smiled seductively before grabbing his hips and pulling him against my naked body. Kissing him fiercely, I pushed him towards the bed and shoved him down when he hit the side of the mattress. 

"Duo… let me love you…" He whimpered… yes, that's right, he whimpered. His voice was overflowing with hot desire and my cock twitched in anticipation. I told my body it would have to wait. I wanted to have a little bit of fun before I totally gave in and let this gorgeous man take over and ravish my body. 

Shaking my head, I stood on my knees above Trowa's thighs and smiled. This was going to be fun. I wanted him to be trembling with so much need that he would take me hard and fast. 

I started at his lips, giving them a soft, sensual kiss before I made my way to his neck. There was a scent that was purely Trowa that seemed to almost ooze from where his pulse beat beneath his flesh. It was faint, but I was in love with it already. Trowa seemed to have a sensitive neck, just like yours truly. He was writhing beneath me, begging me to let him take the lead. I simply pushed away his hands and told him to wait. My next stop on my descent was his chest. Trowa's whole body was lightly tanned, just like my own. His nipples were a slight shade darker than mine though, but that's okay. I love his body just the same. I attacked one of the said nipples and Trowa arched off the bed. I had to put my entire weight on him just to keep him from tossing me to the floor. I had to keep control of the situation just a little bit longer. 

My teeth grazed over his perky nipple and he hissed, fisting his handing in the sheets. To sooth the pain, I lightly swirled my tongue around his nipple and then gently blew cool air on the flesh. Kissing my way across his chest, I found the other, lonely nipple and lavished it in the same attention I had with the previous, tiny mound of flesh. This is fun. I could definitely get used to this. 

I kissed and licked, and sucked at the flesh as I continued along Trowa's stomach. He was getting impatient. I had to smack his hands away at least five times until he decided to give up. Finally making it to his navel, I dipped my tongue inside the tiny crevice and swirled it around a bit. Trowa giggled. He actually giggled. 

"Do you like that?" I asked.

He nodded. "It tickles." His response was that of a moan, because I was now rubbing my body against his crotch, giving him the friction that he so desperately needed. His pants were still undone from when we had been downstairs, so luckily I didn't have to do much work to get them off. Trowa gasped as the cool night air chilled his body, but it did nothing to affect his aching arousal. If anything, it made it bounce with anticipation… Trowa must have been thinking of burying that sweet appendage deep inside of me… 

"Trowa, do you want me to take my hair out?"

He opened his emerald green eyes to look at me and he nodded. 

Soon after I released my hair, I was kneeling over Trowa's body and sucking slowly on his cock. God damn, did that tangy precum ever taste good! This was definitely something I could get used to. And his scent, wow! I thought Trowa smelled good when I was just sucking on his neck, who would've thought he would smell ten times as good when sucking on his cock!!

He was writhing and squirming beneath me, my wavy hair blanketing both of us. Every other breath he took, he moaned my name. 

"Duo… please…" 

I reluctantly pulled away from his arousal and looked up at him. Unfortunately, or fortunately, whichever way you look at it, that was the opportunity Trowa needed and I was pinned beneath him, my hair splayed out everywhere. 

"Dammit…" I hissed in his ear while he sucked on my neck, making the red spot even redder. "Trowa… stop teasing me…"

"Shh…" Trowa whispered softly in my ear before he leaned up and looked around. I cracked open one eye and gazed at the God above me. 

"Top drawer over there." I weakly lifted my arm and pointed to the bedside table. 

As quickly as he had vanished from my body, Trowa was back, and prepared too… I felt him spread my thighs and a cold finger pressed against my opening. I hissed as the offending digit slid through the tight muscles and slowly started to glide back and forth. Trowa was deliberately going slow, turning this whole night into a sweet form of torture. 

"Trowa…" I breathed his name as he slid a second digit in to join the first. 

"Calm down Duo… I want you to enjoy this…" He added a third lubed digit. The stretching wasn't painful; the only thing painful was the wait. I want release and I want it now!! My mind screamed. 

"I am!! Too much… if you don't hurry up…" I ended with a moan and left the threat open ended. Trowa caught my drift. His fingers disappeared and I whimpered at the loss. But not even a second later, I felt the tip of Trowa's cock poised at my entrance, waiting for the signal to go. And boy did he ever get it. 

"Dammit Trowa!!! Just fuck me already!!!" I yelled and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down for a hot kiss. As his body fell forward, his cock pressed against my lubed ring of muscle and slid right in. The kiss never did last long, my head was thrown back and I was moaning with Trowa's cock seated deep inside my body. It was heaven!! 

Trowa's forehead was resting on my chest, he was panting and moaning, trying to keep himself from cumming before we even got anywhere. I couldn't wait anymore. I had been waiting forever, having wet dream after wet dream of the many different possibilities with the other pilots and now that it was happening, I was ecstatic, and not to mention extremely aroused. 

"Trowa, move!!" I bucked my hips and he slid in deeper. 

My green-eyed lover supported his weight on his elbows and held me close as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. "Duo… so tight…" He did this movement again; we both moaned each other's names. 

Trowa kept it slow for a while, just moving in and out at a steady, mind boggling pace. I couldn't take it anymore. Wrapping my legs around his slim waist, I pulled him hard into my body and his cock hit something deep within me. I gasped and arched against him and he continued to move within me. "Dammit… Trowa… harder…" I whimpered as my lover pulled out and slammed into me, that was how I wanted it. Hard, fast, he picked up the pace and slammed into my body, again and again, hitting my prostate almost every time. 

We were covered in sweat, who knows how long we had actually been going at it, but it was incredible. A bead of sweat dripped from Trowa's forehead and landed on my cheek. "Duo… my God…" On some cosmic plane, our souls united as one as our bodies pushed harder and harder, faster and faster. Somewhere in my mind I could hear the sound of flesh slapping, but it never really registered. The heat and the friction built with each movement and we both moaned each other's names. We were getting closer and we both knew it. 

I held onto him tighter as he reached his hand down to pump my cock in time with our pounding bodies. It didn't take long after that.

"Fuck…" It was the only thing that came to mind before every muscle in my body contracted and I exploded all over his hand and my stomach. I heard my name being forcefully whispered in my ear and then I felt it, Trowa came hard, releasing his seed deep within me. 

~*~

I don't know if it was a few seconds, a few minutes, or even a few hours later, but I awoke to Trowa's gentle shaking. My eyes fluttered open and I glanced at my lover. 

"Duo, are you okay?" 

I smiled lazily and hugged Trowa close. "Yeah, I'm just fine." 

"You scared me. I didn't think you would wake up." Trowa nipped at my earlobe and then kissed just below my ear. 

"Sorry, love. How long was I out for?" I blinked up at him when he leaned up to look into my eyes. 

"Not long." He wiggled his hips and smiled. We were still linked together, body and soul. Well, soul anyway, just then, Trowa slowly pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling me close against his body. 

I closed my eyes and felt the blankets being twisted around and pulled over our bodies. We never did use the pillows that night.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

A sigh escapes my lips as I lay here on my back, with my hands underneath my head. Looking over, I smile at the slim figure that's curled up against my side. 

Soon, my lover's green eyes flutter open and he smiles at me. "How long have you been awake?" 

"Not long." I reply. We both look to the window and see the small beams of sunlight peeking through the shades. 

"When do you think the storm stopped?" Trowa asks as he kisses my nipple that's closest to his soft lips. 

"Be damned if I know." I smile, thinking of last night's events, every little detail playing over in my mind. 

Silence falls upon us and we are both unsure of last night, of the feelings that were presented to each other on silver platters. I'm first to break the silence. "Any regrets?"

Trowa looks up at me, his emerald green eyes sparkling at me in the morning sun. He shakes his head. "Nope. What about you?" He leans up a little bit, looking down at me. 

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer until he's sitting on my hips, my erection pressing against his tailbone. "None." Then a thought pops in my head; maybe we could take turns with who gets to be on the top and the bottom. Excellent.... 

We smile at each other and both agree that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  

OWARI

There ya have it folks. That is my very first yaoi lemon (and it was Duo and Trowa no less… I thought my very first yaoi lemon would be Duo and Heero). What did ya think? Was it good, was it bad? I hope it was to everyone's liking. Well, bye bye for now. Please R&R. Thanks a bunch. 

~Jaderz~

P.S. If you guys think this story is good enough, I might make a sequel… it'll be the same thing, but from Trowa's P.O.V. 


	2. They Find Out The Hard Way

**Rainy Day Man **

**By Jade Mathews**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gundam guys unfortunately, but maybe someday I will, in my attempt to… TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! *does the whole Pinky and the Brain thing* Sorry, that idea isn't mine either. BUT, the idea for the story is mine. Sorry to say, the title isn't really mine either. It belongs to a song for Sailor Moon. And no, this isn't a songfic either.

**Pairing:** 3x2, Trowa's P.O.V., small, miniscule, hint at possible 4x1

**Rating:** originally it would be NC-17, but since that doesn't exist anymore here on ff.net, it's been changed to R. You've been warned. 

WARNING: YAOI!! IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH MALE/MALE SEX AND FIND THAT KIND OF THING OFFENSIVE, PLEASE DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They Find Out The "Hard" Way 

"We're gonna get in so… much trouble…" He moaned into my ear as quietly as he could, but then again, he never could be all that quiet once I got my hands on him.

"Not if you keep quiet." I captured his lips with my own in a sultry kiss as our bodies rocked together on Heero's desk. We always did like to do kinky things like this. Once a week usually, when no one was around, Duo and I found some new place to make love. 

This week, it was Heero's room. 

"Trowa… oh God… you're killing me…" Duo half-whined, half-moaned as he bit my shoulder. That got a loud groan from me. He always did that. 

"I'm not killing you yet, my pet." I snickered to myself at my small rhyme as I gripped Duo's slender hips and lifted him up and down, harder and faster on my cock… I was so close it wasn't even funny and it was hard to say when the guys were going to get back. 

"Trowa…" Duo bit my ear and I yelped, but I continued to move him up and down on my lap. "I'm… almost ready… love." 

"Just try to keep it quiet, the guys should be home soon." I reached in between our bodies to grab Duo's aching arousal while he rocked against me. 

Just then, I thought I heard something downstairs. I glanced at the digital alarm clock on Heero's bedside table. No, it can't be them… they all went out to see some movie; it shouldn't be over yet… should it? 

"Trowa… I'm com—" 

And suddenly the door swung open and the light from the hallway poured over us…. We both stopped immediately and slowly looked at the doorway to see a horrified Heero gawking at us. Yes, that's right, Heero Yuy was gawking at us, not that that lasted long anyway. His eyes roamed across our stark naked, sweaty bodies, sitting on his desk, only inches away from his precious laptop. His dark blue eyes turned even darker as his patented Death Glare met our wide-eyed stares. We were in shit; the cat was out of the bag. Oh well, it's about time we told the guys. 

"Downstairs… now!" That's all he said and then he was gone, slamming the door behind him. I could feel Duo's heart beating madly against my chest and I turned to meet his terrified gaze. 

"For sure I thought he was going to pull the gun on us." Duo took a few deep breaths and licked my lips. "Well, I guess we tell the guys tonight."

"It's not exactly how I planned on telling them." I gave a half-hearted smile and slowly lifted Duo off my limp cock… yeah, having Heero give you that look in the middle of sex would do that to a guy. Duo's was basically in the same condition. 

"Think we've got time to clean up?" Duo wandered around the room, collecting our clothes that were haphazardly strewn about the place. We had been in a bit of a frenzy when we first got into the room… about 4 hours ago. I blushed at the thought… I think that was the fifth go around when Heero walked in. 

When I finally blinked and came out of my own thoughts, Duo was standing before me with all our clothes in his hands. "What were you thinking about, love?" 

"Oh nothing really… just us and your insatiable libido. That's all." I smiled and leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss from him before we got dressed. 

When we finally made it downstairs, the others were already waiting for us. Quatre was sitting on one of the big leather chairs, he looked entirely too small in that thing. Heero was sitting on the arm of said chair, which happened to be located right across from the couch, the coffee table in between them. Wufei was sitting on an identical chair that was placed at the end of the coffee table. Quatre and Wufei were giving us questioning looks when we came downstairs and Heero just continued to glare at us. 

I looked over at Duo as he finished braiding his hair. It was a complete mess and I bet my hair looked the exact same. We didn't care though. It was about time we told them. 

"Uh, hey guys. How was the trip into town?" I heard Duo speak as he sat down on the couch. I sat next to him, our thighs touching. Why bother hiding it. They know. Well, Heero knows, the others are just confused. 

"It was fine Duo. You still should have come with us. I think you would have enjoyed the movie." Quatre answered him and ran his fingers through his hair. It was cute. Now that I've been with Duo for these past few weeks I've noticed what he sees in the others. He's told me and I notice it more and more each day. Without thinking, I wrap my arm around Duo's shoulders and pull him closer to lean against me. Everyone blinks at the action. 

"What's going on you two?" Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Well, um… yeah…" Duo was stumbling with his words. There has only ever been one other time when I've seen him speechless. 

"It's not a matter of what's going on, it's a matter of those two getting it on, on my desk!" I felt Duo flinch beside me but you couldn't see it through the joker's mask. 

"Can we explain this, Heero? I mean… it is our story tell." I took a deep breath and looked at the guys, one by one. "Well, we're gay."

"You're gay, I'm bi." Duo corrected me. I didn't really think it mattered that much, we both like men. 

"Sorry love." I smiled at him and continued. "Uh, yeah… and we like each other, we care for each other and we're currently in a relationship."

"Yeah, what he said. And we've been meaning to tell you guys for a while now, it's just that we haven't really found a good way to bring up the conversation topic… we thought you guys might be uncomfortable so we've been keeping it a secret till we found the right way to tell you all." 

I blinked at how well Duo explained that. I blinked at the fact that I couldn't come up with that. "And well, Heero, we weren't really expecting you to walk in on us up there. We were hoping you wouldn't have to find out about it." 

Everyone was silent. I swear I could hear the crickets chirping outside. 

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Wufei asked and I looked at him. I think I saw him wipe a drop of blood from his nose. 

"You two are disgusting. I can't believe you two were having sex on my desk! Who knows where else you've done it. I'll have to disinfect my whole room." 

Duo laughed at Heero's small rant. 

"Baka." Heero then did the last thing I expected him to do… he stuck is tongue out at Duo. I snickered then looked to Quatre to hear his response. 

"What about you Quatre? What do you think of all this? We know Heero wants to burn everything in his bedroom and we know Wufei will learn to deal," I winked at Wufei who blushed brightly. "What about you fearless leader?" 

Quatre's eyebrows furrowed together and he stared at the coffee table deep in thought. "I'm fine with it. I see no problem. A healthy relationship is good, especially in this day and age when there is just so much hate in the world." He looked up at Heero and nudged his side. 

"I think it might be disruptive when in battle. Thinking about another's well-being can be distracting and a loss of focus on the mission is completely unacceptable." Well, there was Wufei's two cents. Heero grunted in agreement. 

"Hey guys, if I'm not mistaken, we were all in a rather large mission together just last week. Last week, Trowa and me were also in this relationship. Think about it. We did nothing wrong, we got everything accomplished and nothing in the mission was overlooked or forgotten." Duo was right. The guys knew that too. There were several times when him and I were in trouble, but we managed to get to safety and finish the mission. We worried about our own responsibilities and left the babying of each other till after we were back at the safe house and away from prying eyes. 

"They've got a point you guys." I blinked up at Quatre and looked around. I had just said that all out loud. I blushed and Duo leaned in to kiss my cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah." Wufei stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Just try to keep your public displays to a minimum when I'm around." I heard him say something about "Duo now having an accomplice in all of his pranks" as he vanished into the kitchen. I smiled. 

"You alright with this Hee-chan?" Duo loved calling him that. I didn't mind it and once in a while I found myself saying it too.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… as soon as you two clean my room." Heero stood up and walked over to a small closet in the hallway and pulled out a large bucket of cleaning supplies. Duo cringed as Heero deposited the bucket on the table before turning and going upstairs; probably to retrieve his laptop. 

"Also guys, if it's not too much trouble," Quatre stood up and headed for the kitchen, "clean wherever else you guys have had sex." And then he was gone. 

"But we always do!!" Duo yelled to no one. I stood up and pulled Duo to his feet.

"C'mon love. After we get this cleaning done, I'll…" I leaned in close to finish the sentence, whispering it in Duo's ear. A bright smile danced on his lips as he met my loving gaze and he grabbed the cleaning supplies. He almost knocked Heero flat on his ass as he ran up the stairs, heading straight for the Perfect Soldier's room. 

I walked up the stairs, helped Heero stand up and smiled at him. "That's my Duo." Laughing at Heero's partially scared look, I ran up the stairs to join Duo in cleaning all of bedrooms, the bathroom, the attic and the walk-in hallway closet. It was great to not have anything to hide. 

~Owari~

A.N. – There you have it folks. A grand total of 4 pages. But I wasn't really expecting it to be all that long either. I hope it's okay for everyone. I just kinda sat down and random ideas came to me. This is actually the true Chapter 2. Chapter 1 consists of 2 parts, Duo's pov, and Trowa's pov. I don't have Trowa's pov finished yet. Sorry it took so long for this. I'd like to thank everyone a million times over for reading the first chapter and liking it. Maybe I'll have more of my ideas written over the holidays. Merry Christmas everyone!!! Happy Holidays!!! Feliz Navidad!! And all that other happy stuff. ^_^  And now I'm off to go study for a psychology final I have to write in 9 hours. Bye bye!!

~Jade~


End file.
